1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector mounted to electronic appliances such as portable telephones, personal digital assistance (PDA), portable audio, cameras and the like, more particularly to a card connector which can be loaded simultaneously with at least two cards of different types differing in outer shape, contact pad position or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With electronic appliances such as portable telephones, personal digital assistances (PDA), cameras and the like being used widely, more demands are brought. Various functional expansions are achieved by mounting IC cards such as subscriber identity module (SIM), multimedia card (MMC), smart media card (SM), memory stick (MS), super density secure digital card (SD), xD-picture card (xD) and the like. As a result, a card connector is in demand that can be loaded with cards of a plurality of different types simultaneously so that the electronic appliances can be. operative with cards of a plurality of types. U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,405 B2 discloses a memory card connector capable of containing two types of cards. The conventional connector includes an insulative housing having an upper slot for containing a first card and a lower slot for containing a second card. The upper slot is spaced from the lower slot by a planar partition. A plurality of first contact terminals are brought into contacting with the first card and a plurality of second contact terminals are brought into contacting with the second card.
However, the planar partition adopted in the conventional memory card connector inevitably increases an integral height of the insulative housing. If the planar partition is not adopted, when the second card is inserted into the second slot, the second card tends to contact with the first contact terminals. Therefore, the first contact terminals are easily to be damaged.
Hence, an improved memory card connector incorporating electrical cards of different types and providing good signal transmitting quality is desired to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.